I'm Baby sitting a Teenager!
by Hokiii
Summary: Natsu who is always out of money, he is a working teenager, His father left him at age 5 and was founded by Gildarts, He is now his Foster uncle, One day he got fired on his job and Gray tried to help him by offering a job that fits his qualities, In that job he must babysit an angel (God i suck at summaries)


**Hey guys! Hokii here, This is my new story, It's pure NaLi, So Please no hate and enjoy!.**

**This take place on the real world, japan, 2014, etc.**

**Natsu dragneel is a 17 year old working teenager, He don't go to school because of his money problems**

**He's good at cooking and He's an idiot.., He have not so many friends, He's a lonewolf said by yours truly Gray fullbuster, His Bestfriend/Rival. Gray Offered Natsu some help but he declined by saying "I'm not taking any help from you ice prick!" Gray's father is a CEO in a Ice company near tokyo, "Like i care flame breath" Natsu earned that nick name for cooking spicy foods, He love spicy foods, Hell he even put chili sauce in his water.**

**Now let's begin the love story of Natsu Dragneel.**

* * *

***CAW* *CAW* (A/N: its a crow btw)**

Natsu was walking down the street with his hands on his pocket, He looks utterly bored.

Natsu Dragneel, Abandoned by his father (That's what he thought) Now he's living on a old Apartment, Low on cash and will do any part time job.

While walking down to his apartment, His stomach started growling, "Men..Im hungry!" While holding his stomach

He checked his pocket for any cash left "What!" He panickly checked every part of his clothes and found a penny "Thank god!, I almost thought i ran out of cash" Natsu sighed.

Without enough money, he went to his apartment, He opened the door and collapsed on the bed.

He got up and check his fridge, He found a sandwich with a note 'If you get hungry, Eat this. Gildarts'

"That old geezer.." He muttered as he take the sandwich and eat it, Gildarts is Natsu's Foster Uncle, He helps Natsu pay his rent secretly.

He checked his phone and there's one message

_Name: Boss_

_Number: _588-2468

_Hey Dragneel, I'm sorry but i need to let you go..._

_We found someone that's better than you, Don't worry ill give you this month's pay._

Natsu sighed and buried his head on his pillow "Could this day get any worse?!"

* * *

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted but heard no reply, She went up her room and She wasn't there, She checked the balcony and find her staring at the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Mira-nee?" Mira Walked next to her sister "Yup, Lisanna i need to talk to you for a minute"

Lisanna tilted her head "What is it?"

"Well im thinking we could go on a vacation tomorrow." Mira happily said

"Hmm.. Sorry mira-nee but I can't" Mira didn't Bothered asking 'why' She just gave her a warm smile

"Are you sure?" Lisanna nodded

"okay then, Come down stairs, Dinner is ready" Both sisters Went down stairs to eat dinner.

Lisanna Strauss, 17 years old, High school at Fairy hills high, An all Girls high school. She is hardworking,Kind,sweet,Smart,Loves animals, And She loved to smile, There's only one thing she don't like, And that is spiders. They are living in a Mansion, Their parents are busy working, Their parents are the CEO of a Large company. Her sister Mirajane 20 years old, A sweet and She love to smile, A very positive person. His brother Elfman 18 Years old He is a Bodybuilder and very protective over his sisters, The last time Someone hit on Mirajane, He is found under the bridge, Nude,Blindfolded and has an apple on his mouth, He is basically a one man Yakuza.

"Why are you not going with us? Its not very manly!" Elfman said as he ate his steak

Lisanna just giggled "I still have homework and i need to study for an upcoming exam", Mirajane smiled

"Just let her do what she wants" Lisanna smiled at her sister

* * *

**The next morning**

Natsu opened his eyes as the light from the sun hit his head. "Morning already.." He muttered

He glanced at his clock and quickly got out of bed "Shit! Im late" He tried tofind his uniform but He realized that he was fired last night, He sighed and went to the shower ' I need a new job, Please god! i will do anything! any job!'

After taking a shower, He got dressed and went outside for a job hunt, Before he can reach Outside his apartment, His phone ring

"Yo!"

_"Hey flame breath, I heard you got fired last night"_

"SHUT UP!"

_"Good, I got a perfect job for you, The pay is good"_

"What job is it?"

_"Do you want it or not? I can give it to someone else" _

"YES!"

_"Okay.. Here's the address, Better run there, If you aren't there in 15 min then you can't take the job anymore"_

Natsu Quickly ran towards the address, He saw a big Mansion and stopped at the gate, He looked at his phone to check if the address was right, "Look's about right.." He approached the gate, There was a speaker on the side.

"_State your business_" Natsu jumped in shock, "WH-WHERE? WHAT?" He looked around and saw no one

"*sigh* _State your business or leave" _Natsu quickly said "UUUhhmm Im here for the job, Gray Fullbuster sent me here"

The gate opened "_Lady Mira will be waiting for you at the front of the house"_ He Looked around and that place was Big!

"men this place is huuge!" As he walked towards the front door, He saw a White haired Girl standing there and a Limo full of suitcases

"Ah you must be the baby sitter!" Mira clasped her hand and smiled

"Ba...by...si...tter..." He muttered "Hold on a sec" Natsu turned around and called gray

"The hell is this?!"

_"Oh sorry about the lack of details, Just do it, The pay is good"_

"When im done, Im going to kick your ass! You're lucky that i need money!"

_"Looking forward to it" _*Beep*

Natsu turned around and saw a confused look on Mira's face

"Oh.. My name is Natsu, Natsu dragneel" Mira shook his hand "Nice to meet you, Im Mira, Mirajane strauss"

He scratched the back of his head "Soo.. How much will you pay me?"

Mira scratched her chin "Hmm maybe 1000000 yen, Sorry if it's low but I'll make it up to you!" She smiled and saw a Stunned Natsu, Natsu eyes widened 'Gray, For some reason, I want to kick your ass and thank you at the same time'

" ! !" Mira snapped her fingers waking Natsu back to reality "So.. Do you accept?"

"AYE!" Natsu was now wearing a Maid outfit, Mira sweat dropped and giggled "Why are you wearing a maid outfit? here" Mira handed him a Suit "Just make sure she is safe and fine, Do what ever she ask, If there's a scratch on her you'll be swimming with the fishes, Are we clear?" Natsu shivered 'Wow she's so direct' "A-Aye!..."

"Elfman let's go" Mira entered the Limo and a Bulk guy came out of the mansion and Saw Natsu, He gave him a death glare "Scratch,Flu or make her cry.." He crunched his fists "You get the idea..."

"Elfman!" Mira impatiently shouted "Y-Yes.. sister im coming"

The limo left and Natsu was still frozen, 'Do anything bad to her and I'm dead'

He opened the door and saw a Huge hall, There was Two stairs Lead upstairs and in the middle was a huge portrait of Mira's Parents.

A butler greeted him "Good morning sire, The Miss is waiting for you in her room" Natsu nodded and walked a few inches then turned around "Where is her room?"

The butler sighed "Take left then right then straight after 10 rooms take a left then on the last room to the left that's her room" Natsu nodded "Can you repeat that, The only word I remember is left" The butler sighed again "Follow me"

***Knock* *Knock***

"Little Miss, The baby sitter is here"

The door opened and Natsu saw A short white haired girl, She is wearing a Blue tshirt and A pink pajamas, Natsu jaw dropped, he thought he was gonna baby sit a child or something, He stared at her Blue eyes, He didn't noticed that he was blushing

"Hi!" Lisanna happily Greeted Natsu

"H-Hey.. Is there a kid inside?" Natsu ask, Lisanna just giggled "Nope!, Im the one who you're going to baby sit silly! come in" Natsu walk into her room and see A perfectly normal room, When he means normal, There's a giant chandelier and a King size bed.

Lisanna stared at his hair "You dyed your hair?"

"It's Natural" Natsu sat on a couch "So... What to do you want me to do?"

Lisanna scratched her chin "Nothing.. I can do everything myself" Natsu sweat dropped "Then why did they hire a babysitter" Lisanna giggled "They do this every time, Well it's the first time they hired a Boy baby sitter, and it's kinda my first time interacting with a male before, Except for my Brother and some of the butlers"

"Don't you go to school or something?"

"I do go to school, But it's an All girls school, how about you?"

Natsu shook his head "Nah"

"But why?" Lisanna wondered, "Well I really don't have enough money to go to school, even if its public i dont have enough money to buy clothes,books and other stuff" Natsu yawned, Lisanna felt bad about him

"Well if you need me ill be downstairs" Natsu put his hands on his pocket and proceed to the door

"Lisanna" Lisanna said, Natsu turned around

"Natsu, Natsu dragneel" He then continue his way down stairs

"Nice to meet you Natsu!" She shouted 'He's cute when he blushed' Lisanna thought and giggled

While Natsu was walking he realized how long will be working there and where will he stay, he asked the butler that guided him to Lisanna's room

"Hey, Where do i stay? or do i have to go home?" The butler nodded "Follow me" They went to the back of the Mansion and there's a small Building, They entered the building and entered a room, "Im sorry sir, But we dont have enough room, This is the room for janitors" Natsu eyes widened, That room is bigger than his apartment room, It have 2 Beds and a Flat screen tv, An aircon and a Huge bathroom. 'I wonder what a Butler room looks like' Natsu proceed taking his Coat off "I Forgot to tell you, When this bell rings, Means the Little miss want something"

Natsu nodded and proceed taking off his shoes, He lied down 'This is easier than i thought' He closed his eyes and when he was about to fall asleep the bell rang making him jump, He quickly ran to Lisanna's room and knocked

AAAAH

Natsu Started to panic and barged to her room "Lisanna!" He saw Lisanna on her underwear, She pointed at her bathroom

Natsu's face turned red as he tried to go to the bathroom without looking at her, He saw a small spider on the wall

"What's the problem?" He asked

"P-P-Please take it away... But don't kill it.. Just take it outside" Lisanna muttered

"Take what outside" He turned around and saw Lisanna still on her undies, He quickly turned around and Blushed again "Put some clothes on for god sake!"

"The spider...Pervert..." She blushed while putting on her shirt

Natsu grabbed the spider "Im not a pervert!"

"Just take it outside please" Lisanna said as she grabbed some of her books

Natsu just sighed and proceed outside, "Oh and Natsu.. Thank you"

Natsu smiled "No problem, That's my job after all"

* * *

**Aaaand done! Chapter 1.**

**Thank you for reading! If you like it please Favorite follow and review!**


End file.
